


michael/fiona 1

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [34]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-27-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	michael/fiona 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-27-08

“Fuck.” Fiona’s head hits the wall like a bullet, hard and fast. It bounces off, ricocheting into Michael’s, breaking his nose. 

“Fuck.” Michael can taste blood as he kisses her, mouth hot and tight against hers, his tongue dominating hers. She bites it, hard enough that all he can taste is blood and he grabs her wrists, slamming them back against the wood. 

Fiona laughs, the sound deep and husky, and Michael’s not sure if it’s from want and desire or the thickness of his blood in her mouth. “Michael.” She goes for his lip this time, sinking her teeth into it as his hips jerk forward, thrusting him even deeper inside her. She sucks on his lip and he shifts his grip on her wrists, bringing them down beside her ass as she twists her ankles together, wrapping her legs even tighter around his waist. 

Groaning, Michael thrusts deeper still, hips grinding against Fiona’s. She gasps and digs her heels into his skin as she comes tight and hot around him. His head falls back and he nearly chokes on his own blood as he comes.


End file.
